


Snowed In

by Jabean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Anakin have potty mouths, Christmas AU, F/M, Family, Very little relationship... may have to fix that with a second chapter, fluffy goodness, nothing too serious, rating for swear words, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabean/pseuds/Jabean
Summary: A short Christmas Time AU.Ben and Rey are co-workers who must share a bed at Ben's grandparents place after being snowed in during Christmas dinner, much to Grandma Padme's amusement.Might add another chapter later on. We'll see.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Snowed In

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Rey murmured as she peered out the passenger side window of the car, counting the fence posts as they sped by. “I mean… I’ve spent the holiday season alone before. It’s really not a big deal.” 

She twisted her neck around to get a better look at Ben clutching the steering wheel tightly as they drove through yet another snow drift that had covered the narrow rural road.

“Nonsense,” he muttered after a moment, shaking his head. “You’re not spending Christmas alone. Don’t be absurd.”

Rey huffed in quiet, shaky laughter at Ben’s bluntness. “Well then… _thank you_ for inviting me to spend time with you and your family. It means a lot.” She cleared her throat. “I used to love spending time with Chad’s parents, Silvester and Kim. The food they’d make was out of this world. Both his parents are chefs, you know. They met at work… fell in love.” 

Ben hummed noncommittally. “Walk me through again what happened with Chad.” He stole a glance at her before focusing once again on the road ahead.

Rey fiddled with her seatbelt. “I just… I walked in on him and Becky bumping uglies on our sofa.” She swallowed, her throat was tight with anger. _“Loudly_ bumping uglies on our sofa. They didn’t hear me come home until I announced my presence.”

“How’d you do that?” Ben had a wry grin on his face.

“I threatened to castrate him with the laser sword I was clutching in my hand.” Rey shook her head. “Do you have any idea how hard that thing was for me to find? Or how bloody _expensive_ it was?” She jabbed a finger at Ben. “Chad had been wanting that stupid thing for as long as I can remember. Ever since we started dating. He has a whole bloody room full of shit from _Galaxy Wars,_ but had never been able to find that specific character’s laser sword.” 

“Sounds like a douche canoe.”

Rey snickered. “He is. He’s most definitely the president of _Douche Canoes Worldwide._ The biggest douche canoe of them all.”

They both chuckled as Ben pulled the car into the long driveway of his grandparents’ estate.

“Is there anything I should know?” Rey asked her friend, suddenly nervous as she took in the sprawling home of former actor, Anakin Skywalker and his wife, retired politician Padmé Amidala. While she knew Ben’s grandparents were loaded, this was far more than she was expecting.

“Nah… everyone’s pretty chill.” Ben parked his old BMW next to a gleaming Cadillac SUV. “Mom and dad are here already, it looks like.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed his door open.

“Ben,” Rey reached out and grabbed his hand preventing him from exiting the car. “I grew up in the system,” she reminded him quietly. “I know very little about Christmas traditions that most families have. _Please…_ is there anything that I should know.” She could no longer hide her fear.

She watched Ben sigh as he settled back in his seat. 

“Grandfather will love you, same with grandma. They’re very humble people, I promise,” he told her quietly. “Mother will make some not-so-subtle digs about you working at _First Order Media_ with me and not at _her_ production company, _Rebel Films,_ even though the two companies collaborate _all the fucking time._ Han will be there with his whiskey and his dog, Chewy, like always. He’s got his own distillery, called _Corellian Whiskey._ If you have any questions about booze, he’s your guy to ask. He doesn’t give a shit about all of the Hollywood nonsense which is refreshing.” 

He hesitated before peering at Rey with concern. “My uncle’s an asshole though. I’d be careful with what you say around him.”

“Your uncle?” Rey had never heard Ben talk about the man even after years of working with him on various projects. She knew Luke Skywalker was his uncle, but had never worked up the nerve to ask about the legendary Oscar-winning director. 

The man that the media was currently blaming for ruining the _Galaxy Wars_ franchise with his nihilistic final film of the saga.

Ben nodded slowly. “Yep… Luke _fucking_ Skywalker. Who knows… maybe he won’t show up this year.” He gave Rey a sarcastic grin. “We can only hope,” he muttered as he exited the vehicle.

Rey exhaled slowly as she got her nerves sorted before leaving the car to join Ben outside. “How have they kept the driveway so clear? The snow’s really coming down.”

“It’s heated,” Ben murmured in her ear as he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and began leading her up the front steps.

Rey blushed with embarrassment. “Oh… well… _pardon me._ My plebeian way of life hasn’t allowed me to experience such a sophisticated invention.”

“It _is_ a nice perk,” Ben admitted with a grin as he pushed open the front door. “Merry Christmas everyone!” he called out as he led Rey into the home.

“Merry Christmas!” multiple voices responded in kind from another room nearby.

Rey couldn’t help but take an awed look around the foyer as she removed her coat and boots. There were lights wrapped around the railings of a grand split staircase. Tinsel and ribbon was hanging from an ornate chandelier. And in the center of the foyer, situated between the split staircase, was a large tree decorated from trunk to top with beautiful ornaments and twinkling lights.

“And how’s my favourite grandson?” a man’s voice forced Rey’s attention back to the here and now.

She twisted around towards the sound of the voice and spotted a white-haired Anakin Skywalker hugging Ben.

“I’m your _only_ grandson,” Ben corrected amusedly as the two of them pulled apart.

“Which makes it all the more acceptable that you’re my favorite,” Anakin chided cheerfully as he patted Ben’s arm. He was looking at Rey with a twinkling in his bright blue eyes. “And you, dear, must be Rey.” He opened up his arms, welcoming her in for a hug of her own.

“Yes sir,” Rey murmured as he kissed each cheek before wrapping his arms around her in one of the coziest hugs she’d ever experienced.

“Anakin is more than enough, dear,” he grinned at her as he pulled away. “Come… let me introduce you to our family.” He hooked Rey’s hand in the crook of his elbow and began shuffling further into the large home. “I’m sure you’ve met my daughter, Leia, already through work.”

“Yes sir—I mean, _Anakin._ Once or twice.”

He hummed in response before stopping suddenly. “I forgot to mention, Ben… Luke is staying with us for the holidays.” Anakin turned to look at Ben who had also stopped behind them. “For _reasons,_ I’m sure you understand. He knows to behave though.”

Rey twisted her neck around to get a better look at her co-worker who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I hope so. For his sake,” Ben quietly responded. He gave Rey a tight smile and followed them as they made their way into the large family room.

“If I may introduce this lovely young lady, co-worker and friend of Benjamin’s, Rey Johnson,” Anakin cheerfully introduced Rey to the room full of people.

“Merry Christmas dear,” Padmé warmly greeted her from her spot on a cozy-looking loveseat. “I’m not allowed to get up and greet anyone myself. My husband and daughter won’t let me.” She pouted amusedly.

“You broke your hip, mother,” Leia chided her good-naturedly.

“Four months ago!” Padmé argued. “I’ve healed completely.” She gave Rey a cheeky grin. “It’s nice to finally meet one of Ben’s girlfriends.”

_“Co-worker_ and friend,” Ben quickly corrected. “And _roommate_ for the time being, grandma,” he said as he bent over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yes… for the time being.” Padmé gave Rey a wink and gestured for her to step closer. “Don’t let this one out of your sight, Rey. He’s a keeper,” she told her conspiratorially. 

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. “I won’t, I promise.” She decided to play along with Ben’s Grandma. “He’s been very kind to me by giving me a place to stay for the time being.”

“And why was this?” Leia curiously asked her as she hugged her only son.

“I ditched my boyfriend a week ago,” Rey told the room. “Ben saw that I had crashed at the office one night and offered up his spare room until I was able to find a place.”

“What did the douche canoe do?” Han asked her as he rose up from the sofa to shake Rey’s hand in greeting. His large briard dog, Chewy, dropped to the floor and gave his fur a shake before stepping over to Rey to give her a sniff in greeting.

Rey snorted at Han’s choice of words. “I caught him cheating on me with one of his co-workers from his restaurant.”

“What a cunt.”

_“Father!”_ Leia slapped Anakin’s arm in dismay. “We don’t use that word.”

_“You_ don’t,” Anakin corrected, shaking his head. “I do… quite often, too.”

“Did you take care of him?” Han asked her with a wry grin on his face.

Rey nodded. “Threatened to castrate him with the Christmas gift I’d purchased for him. I’ve already returned the gift and moved all my stuff out of the apartment.” She paused. “We’re done.”

“What did you threaten to castrate him with?” a quiet voice asked the room.

The room collectively turned to look in the direction of the voice. Standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest, hiding Rodolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer on his sweater, was Luke Skywalker.

He looked stressed, like he hadn’t had a goodnight sleep in weeks. His glasses were askew and the bags under his eyes were prominent. His hair was messy, like he’d been grasping it repeatedly.

Rey cleared her throat, nervous once again. “A laser sword from the _Galaxy Wars_ franchise, sir.”

Anakin barked in laughter. His shoulders were shaking at her comment about the cult-like series that had launched his career decades earlier. “I have to ask… was it a _red_ laser sword?”

Rey smirked. “Of course. The only colour of laser sword I would be caught purchasing.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Anakin took Rey in for another hug. “Vengeance is the only way.”

Rey burst out laughing. “I agree!”

~ | ~

“Forgive me for asking, but… what does your family do? Your parents?” Luke asked Rey as he took a bite of his turkey. 

Rey frowned as she peered down at her dinner plate for a second before meeting his gaze dead on. “I’m not sure actually.” She had a forkful of her mashed potatoes and chewed for a moment. “I grew up in the system.” At Luke’s confusion, she elaborated. “I’m a foster kid.”

“And you were able to get into university?” Leia muttered in awe, “That’s no small feat.”

Rey snorted. “Heaven’s no. There’s no way they’d let me set foot in that place, so I didn't bother applying. I went to a community college for a Creative Writing certificate. I took night classes for a few years while I did some waitressing and bartending at a hipster dive bar in the Lower East Side.” She grinned at Ben who had an amused expression on his face. _“First Order Media_ was the only production company to _not_ toss my application into the trash after seeing the school I went to, I’m sure.”

“Their loss,” Ben murmured cheerfully as he had a sip of his whiskey. “Your writing is some of the best I’ve seen.”

“Yes… well… I’ve always had stories to keep me company as I tried to catch a few minutes of sleep under park benches after being kicked out of whatever home for refusing numerous advances,” Rey cheekily responded to him, well-aware that the rest of the table had gone silent.

“I’m sure the families that took you in did the best they could,” Luke argued. “There’s no need to exaggerate your struggles, you know.”

“I’m really not. I was nine the first time I was dropped off on a street corner.” Rey had a sip of her Corellian Whiskey, savouring the taste. “Thirteen when I was arrested the first time, for stealing a blanket from some department store I can't remember the name of, and sixteen when I was arrested for stealing food and tampons from the grocery store.” She sniffed. “Most Post-Secondary institutions ask if you’ve got a criminal record when applying.” She grinned at the faces that were staring at her in silent shock. “And I’ve got a lengthy one unfortunately.”

“Well,” Padmé broke the silence after a moment. “You’re still my favourite girlfriend of Ben’s.” She raised her glass of red wine. The table following suit with their own drinks. “To following one’s dreams and pulling oneself out of the nightmare they grew up in.”

“Cheers!”

~ | ~

“What’s Ben’s problem with Luke?” Rey quietly asked Anakin as they did the dishes. She was watching Ben and Luke arguing outside on the deck. The voices were muffled but their gesturing made it clear that neither man was very pleased.

Anakin sighed tiredly. “Ben offered to help write the script for the final film of Galaxy Wars, but the catch was that he needed to finish the project he was working on first.”

Rey hummed in understanding. “The Haney Chronicles. His pride and joy that he and I had been working on for years.”

“Yep.” Anakin nodded. “Anyway, Luke told him to forget about his shit, low-budget film and to work on Galaxy Wars XVI with him at _Empire Productions.”_

“But, Ben refused.”

“That he did,” Anakin agreed. “And rightfully so, I must say. Luke’s film made no sense to me at all. I felt awful after seeing it at the premier.”

“The narrative was confusing to me as well,” Rey admitted quietly. “I cried at the end when… you know.”

Anakin hummed in understanding but remained silent.

Rey placed the large turkey tray in the drying rack.

“Yours and Ben’s film did quite well though,” Anakin said quietly to her after a moment as he dried the tray. “You both did amazing work on it.”

Rey couldn’t help but grin at the compliment. “Thank you so much. It was an absolute pleasure to work on.”

The two continued their quiet conversation until Ben and Luke re-entered the home.

“It’s snowing quite heavily out there,” Ben told the room. He had a worried expression on his face.

“It’s a blizzard,” Luke agreed as he stomped his feet on the doormat.

“Oh no,” Padmé piped up from her chair in the room next door. “You’ll all have to stay the night. It’s far too dangerous for you to drive, Benjamin.”

Rey shared a look with Ben, who shrugged. “I’m fine with that,” she told him. “I’ve got nowhere else to be.”

He nodded slowly as he tugged off his shoes. “You’ve got room for us all?”

Rey looked at Anakin who had a smirk on his face. “You’ll have to share a bed. We’re one short with everyone staying here.”

“How awful,” Padmé chimed in once again to quiet snickering from both Leia and Han sitting with her in the room next to the kitchen. “I’m sure you both can manage. Right dear?”

Rey turned to take in Ben’s grandma who was wiggling her eyebrows at Rey. She snorted. “Of course.”

~ | ~

“Your sleepwear,” Anakin said with a grin as he handed Rey a pair of folded up flannel pyjamas.

“Thank you so much,” Rey murmured to him before softly shutting the door to the last spare room. She turned to face Ben sitting on the side of the bed, taking off his watch. 

“This’ll be cozy,” she said to Ben as she took in the small twin bed. No matter. She’d slept in far more cramped spaces before.

“I can sleep on the floor if you want,” Ben offered as he tugged off his shirt. “We’ve got a lot of blankets.”

“Ben,” Rey shook her head at him. “I don’t mind. I promise.”

He nodded but refused to make eye contact with her.

Rey frowned. “We are adults, yes?”

“Of course,” he assured her. “I just… mom and dad and grandma and grandpa have been teasing all night. I didn’t want you to think you had to share a bed if you didn’t want to.”

Rey shrugged. “I am, admittedly, in need of some snuggles. But, I don’t want you to think that you have to. If you’re uncomfortable with that, just say the word and I’ll sleep on the floor.” She held up a hand at Ben’s look of protest. “I’ve done it before, Ben. I’m used to it, more than you are.”

“I’m fine with sharing a bed, Rey.” Ben grinned. His cheeks were slightly pink.

Rey ginned back at him. “Good. Now close your eyes, I need to get changed.”

She waited until Ben’s eyes were firmly shut before quickly removing her sweater, jeans, and socks before tugging on the flannel pyjamas. They were huge on her. 

Rey snickered as she rolled up the sleeves. “Okay. You can open your eyes again, I’m all dressed.” She pulled her hair elastic out of her hair and tossed the elastic on the bedside table before climbing into the bed behind Ben.

She watched as he quickly tugged off his own jeans and socks and slipped under the blankets with her.

Ben switched off the lamp beside the bed and took a moment to get comfortable.

Rey gasped as she felt a thumb brush against her cheek. 

“In need of some snuggles, you say,” Ben murmured quietly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rey cleared her throat. “Very much so,” she breathlessly replied before rolling over onto her other side. Her back now facing Ben.

His hand reached over and tugged her closer to him, pressing firm against her stomach.

Rey wiggled her behind as she got comfortable.

“You better stop that or I’ll be wanting something far more than snuggling,” Ben muttered dryly into her ear.

Rey laughed loudly and she grasped his hand tightly in her own. “Goodnight Ben. Thank you for inviting me to spend time with your family.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” A soft kiss brushed against her hair. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
